Lettix Club Season 1 Episode 4
by LoveKiller66
Summary: Here is the fourth episode of my Winx Club series the Lettix Club. The Lettix Club belongs to me but the Winx Club and it's characters belong to it's owners. Enjoy


Preview From The Previous Episode: In the previous episode we see the five girls getting ready for their second lesson at school. Later on we see them meeting the three Bravix girls who conversate again until Sophia sences a witch of Darkness with the name of Seilin so the three Bravix girls prepare their selves for their first battle against Seilin and Fay ends up coming with them and leaving the four Lettix girls behind for coveraging her and the three girls. In the battle on when Seilin vanished the three Bravix girls, she then ends up defeating Fay on accomplishing her with a dark spell and got thrown out of the tower's window and fell on the ground some time later after she got accomplished with the amnesia spell that Seilin first made for making Fay to forget the half of her memory that had to do with her sister Sophia.

Episode 4: The Test of Smaragda

Camera zooms in from outside view of Alfea close to a Lettix's dorm then into Smaragda's and and Penelope's bedroom closely to a bed which Smaragda sleeps on.*

Smaragda talks in a dream. Then shown what is happening in her dream.*

Daphne: Smaragda! Smaragda!

Smaragda: Who's there? Who's calling me?

Daphne: It's me, Smaragda. Do you remember me? Do you know my voice like Bloom does?

Smaragda: Who... who are you? What're you want? And why did you mentioned Bloom?

Daphne: Yes, Smaragda, come to me. Come!

Smaragda: Where are you?

Daphne: I am here.*Shows up.* I'm waiting for you.

Smaragda tries to shut out the light that Daphne radiates like Bloom did in the past.*

Daphne: Come to me and remember like Bloom did in the past.

Smaragda: Remember? What do I have to remember like Bloom did in the past?

Dream fades away. Smaragda wakes up.*

Smaragda: Remember? What do I have to remember?

Penelope: That today is our first time in a Simulator maybe? So, did you had a bad dream last night?

Smaragda: No, I'm fine. Thanks, Penelope.

Penelope: Well, today is a big day! The Simulator is the real challenge.

Smaragda: I'm ready I just wish I could really use my powers, to be a real fairy.

Penelope: You'll be fine, Smaragda. When you need your powers they'll be there.

Smaragda: Okay Penelope but how do you know about it?

Penelope: Because the Winx told me.

Smaragda: Really?

Penelope: Yeah. And Bloom also talked to me this morning and told me that she was tested in the simulator too. And she told me what she did and earned her magic fairy form.

Smaragda: Awesome. So this happened in the past, right?

Penelope: Yes. This happened in the past but seven years before we got to know Alfea and that we're fairies too.

Smaragda: Oh I get it. Well, did Bloom also told you that she was fine in the simulator?

Penelope: Yes, she was but with the difference that the Trix attacked her but she defeated them after earning her magic fairy form.

Smaragda: Wow. I get it. So let's go.

Now in the Simulator Control Room...

Camera shifts from outside view of Alfea into a Simulator control room.*

Palladium: Alright girls, let's begin the simulation. For this task, you have to cast spells in a virtual place. Now, who of you wants to go first.

Penelope: *Scared.*Ah... Sorry but I will not risk it.

Selleia: *Scared as well.*Ah... Me neither.

Fay: Selleia, you always like to go first. What is wrong with you now?

Selleia: Not this time.

Kyla: This is how the Winx react when their time to go to the Simulator Control Room was came as Musa told me that before.

Palladium: So would you like to go first Kyla?

Kyla: No thanks. I'll give my chance to Smaragda. She deserves it.

Palladium: Just as I thought. I'll choose a volunteer.

Lettix expect of Kyla: *All are frightened.* Ah...

Palladium: Smaragda.

Smaragda: Oh!

Palladium: You can choose the environment. Which one would you like?

Smaragda: I... was thinking of a cold environment. The most cold possible.

Palladium: Ok. There's a place called IceLand. Now remember, your task is to try to improve it. As soon as you enter a simulation room SnowLand will materialize around you. So, are you ready?

Smaragda: Yeah. Oh! Kyla, are you sure you want to give your chance to go in the simulator to me?

Kyla: Yes, I'm quite sure. No go on and don't be afraid. You'll be fine.

Palladium: So would you like to begin?

Smaragda: Yes. I'm ready.

Palladium: *Opens the door to the simulation room.* There, Smaragda. You will have thirty minutes. I'll be at the computer room controlling everything. Now do your best.

Smaragda: I will.

Fay: Good luck!

Penelope: You'll do great!

Selleia: Have a good time!

Kyla: Don't mess up!

Selleia: What kind of encouragement is that?

Kyla: The most rational kind.

Smaragda: Thanks, Lettix! See you!

Goes inside the simulation room. Palladium closes the door and starts a simulation program.

Now in the Simulation Room...

Lights in a room turn on.*

Smaragda: Ah...hm?

Platform moves down. Room around her changes to IceLand's environment.*

Smaragda: Wow. It would be easier if only I could transform into a fairy. Hm... what can I do?

Finds a frozen floor that she immediately tries to brake to get a frozen item.

Smaragda: I start hitting the frozen floor with this rock and see if I can make it throught.

Hits the frozen floor with a middle sized rock and chaps the frozen floor.

Now at Seilin's Dorm

Narrator: Meanwhile, at Seilin's Tower, the hideout of Seilin.

Camera shows outside view of Seilin's Tower then moves to Seilin's dorm.*

Seilin: Now that I got rid of those four little fairies, I should pay a visit to a Simulator and see if that little fairy has the power I am looking for. Follow the Vacuums to the power. Ha-a-a-a...

Seilin starts summoning her Vacuum and the other two ones that she had.*

Seilin: Vacuums, take me to the Simulator. Take me to Smaragda.

Smaragda is shown in a triangle that Vacuums form. Then scene shows her directly.*

Now in the Simulation Room. Again...

Smaragda brakes the frozen floor and gets the frozen item that was inside and tries to melt the ice that was around the frozen item with her magic.

Smaragda: Okay, here we go. Melt you ice. Let me see that frozen item.

The ice from the frozen item gets melt so Smaragda was able to touch it.*

Smaragda: Oh, good. I did it!

Seilin appears behind Smaragda.*

Now in the Simulator Control Room. Again...

Lettix: *Together.* Seilin!

Kyla: How did she get there?

Palladium: She shouldn't be able to enter the simulation. *Tries to fix the problem, but fails.* And controls aren't responding.

Simulator malfunctions.*

At the Simulation Room

Seilin: Hey there, junior fairy.

Smaragda turns around and gasps.*

Smaragda: Who are you?! What are you doing here?

Seilin: I am Seilin and I just thought I drop in *Channels a spell.* and give you a little encouragement.

Smaragda: Ah!

Seilin: Good luck!

Throws a dark pulse wave at her but Smaragda manages to dodge it.*

Smaragda: Ha?

Seilin: Enjoy!

Causes huge quake that makes Smaragda fall down.*

Smaragda: *Angry.* Ah! I really had it with you, witch!

Seilin: Oh, look what I found!

Shows a penguin standing frightened on an edge of a frozen cliff surrounded by snow.*

Seilin: A penguin!

Smaragda: Penguin! Don't move! I'll come to save you!

Seilin: But penguins are stupid so I should get rid of it!

Shots a dark ice blast that breaks the frozen cliff apart and cause the penguins to fall down. Smaragda dives into a pit trying to save it.*

Smaragda: Noooooooo!

Scene briefly shifts to a control room.*

Lettix: Oh, no! Smaragda! She jumped!

Back to the simulation room.*

Seilin: Ha-ha, I guess she really loves that penguin.

Back in the control room.*

Fay: Oh, no!

Penelope: Where is Smaragda?

Selleia: Professor! Do something!

Back in the simulation.*

Ice and Water emerges from the cold place. Smaragda transforms.*

Smaragda: Yarr!

Transformation sequence ends.*

Seilin surround Smaragda laughing then camera returns into control room.*

Lettix: Ah!

Selleia: Smaragda! Smaragda!

Back in the simulation room. Smaragda emerges from the cold radiating huge waves of energy.

Smaragda: You have messed with the wrong fairy so... Yarr!

Unleashes freeze of energy causing Seilin to get back into her Tower.*

At Seilin's Tower...

Seilin returns into the Cloud Tower.*

Seilin laughs.*

Seilin: Yes! Yes! YES! It is Smaragda eventually. Not that purple fairy of Darkness and the Purple Stars. She has the power of the Water and Ice so I have found it and it will be mine!

Laughs.*

At the Simulation Room. Again...

Camera shows Bloom laying down on a ground, de-transformed. She stands up.*

Smaragda: Oh...

Hears the penguin snoring. The camera shows the penguin behind a rock sleeping. It wakes up and comes to Smaragda.*

Smaragda: Penguin! Oh, come here you! *Hugs it.* I thought that you were... oh, you little! You're so cute, where did you come from?

Scene briefly shifts to a control room.*

Palladium: I must get Smaragda out of there. Ah, immediately! Fix It Malum!

Casts a spell to get Smaragda out of the simulation. Simulation room returns to its normal state.*

Lettix: Smaragda! *Everyone gets in a simulation room.* Way to go, girl! Awesome! Yay!

Palladium: Well done, Smaragda!

Lettix: You did it! Yay! Ha-ha!

Everyone from the class congratulates Smaragda than all of them start tossing her up.*

Smaragda: I am a fairy!

Screen fades to black. Ending credits sequence.*

Preview of the next episode: In the next episode, Seilin will take her revenge from Smaragda and try her best to steal the powers of the water and ice from her so she can make it her's but she fails from stealing Smaragda's power because the Lettix come to save her.

End of the episode.


End file.
